The Oddest of Companionships
by Vintage Vine
Summary: A small plot regarding Rin's acceptance of Sesshōmaru's pack and how she must adapt tp his lifestyle. How did she learn? Was it he who taught her? How had their companionship developed? It wasn't without confusion and doubt. Cliche theme, but needed to be written, nonetheless. Enjoy!
1. You're Weak, Rin, You Tire Easily

Author's Note: As fair warning, this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction _ever. _I had many conflicting feelings about publishing this due to previous fics so similar, my apologies for that. In all actuality, this is merely practice; I wanted to see if I could portray the chracters correctly. And what better challenge than the stoic Sesshōmaru and his faithful, endearing companion of a human? Once more, this was more in favor of my personal practice than for reviews or any feedback at all.  
Also, I'm aware that this particulartheme between Sess and Rin is a bit overdone, but like I said, I was curious, thought I'd change it up a bit (if it's different at all), and see how it goes. Think of it as an experiment. ;3

And without further adieu, thanks for clicking and keep reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and leading charcaters, I wouldn't be sitting here wishing I did. I really wish I did :'( Oh well, more power to the real owner.

* * *

It seemed the only live action they would be receiving these days was the irrelevant use of two legs on foot. Uninteresting as it may be, the walk provided much time for one's entertainment.

Sesshōmaru walked swiftly, paying no mind to the varying treads behind him. There were the heavy steps caused by A-Un, and they were merged with Jaken's, the miniscule imp of a weakling. Even more, another pair of footfalls sounded more eagerly above their's.

The human Rin over-zealously bounded behind the entourage at a lacking pace. The dog demon regarded her and continued the walk, returning to his silent reverie. How long until he crossed paths with Naraku's scent? How long until he could abandon the human child and her pet dragon? Ah… dragons.

Jaken pulled him yet again from his internal affairs, adding to his increasing annoyance with the kappa demon. The imp ran ahead and hurriedly placed himself boldly in front of his master.

"Lord Sesshōmaru, if I may be so bold to implore, but I assume the human pet is lacking in pace due to…" the imp trailed off, realizing the potential of his fatal mistake. "…hunger…?" he squeaked, waiting for the inevitable blow.

It never came. Jaken opened one eye, wary of his master's emotionless gaze. "My lord?"

Sesshōmaru looked away from his servant. Rin, a good distance away now, was slowly trotting, the easy glide in her walk now consumed with tire. Ignoring the surprised kappa, Sesshōmaru turned and headed for the human.

"Rin."

The child looked up at his looming figure, and a smile spread across her dirty face. "Yes, my lord?" her high-pitched voice replied, still delighted though hungered gravely.

The daiyōkai met her gaze and steadied her focus completely. "You must hunt, Rin," he murmured in the calm voice he so often used. "Find things, kill them. Hunt for your food, understood?"

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, my lord!"

Sesshōmaru returned to his rightful place in the lead, careful not to meet the curious gaze of his servant. Without looking away from the path, he addressed the imp. "You'll do well not to question your master, Jaken. Remember your place."

Stunned by the threat, Jaken hurriedly clutched at his throat and whimpered. "But Lord Sesshōmaru!" he cried, grasping his master's hakama pant leg. "She must _learn_! If you intend to keep the pet, please, at least teach her your ways!"

Unfazed, Sesshōmaru stared ahead and kicked at the nuisance. "Release me, Jaken."

"I wouldn't do that, Master Jaken," a voice sang behind them. Suddenly, Rin was pulling on the imp's arms, straining the fleshy bones until the creature squirmed loose of his master's attire.

Sesshōmaru ignored the two tussling creatures and walked ahead. Perhaps… he _should_ teach the child… Of course, she was small and frail, childish and immature in ways, very intelligent in many others… Yes, she needed teaching and it seemed abandoning her wasn't the best of options. He was her caretaker, no. He was her mentor, _no._

What _was_ he to the child called Rin? For now, he supposed 'protector' would have to do.

He decided to let it sink in, yet not allowing the confusion he felt to affect his outward expression. Jaken seemed suspicious of his motives enough, let alone having despised the whole 'taking a human under his wing' ordeal.

The trio, along with A-Un, traveled until nightfall. Rin's hunger was showing excessively now, so much so she ]fainted. Jaken was the first to notice, and immediately informed his master.

"She's gone, my lord!"

"Oh?" Sesshōmaru turned swiftly and retraced his path. It was dark now, and the moon hung proudly, giving him just enough light to search for the girl. "Rin?" he murmured, calm and still very collected; no emotion to be seen. With closer inspection, one might've heard a slight worry, but only of the keenest of listeners.

Jaken scampered ahead, silently wishing to please his master by finding her first, but then again, silently wishing they never found her at all. His mind wandered to places filled with images of the girl rotting with decay and six feet below with grave-eating demons devouring the tissue from muscle, muscle from bone...

"Jaken."Sesshōmaru's voice called. A-Un had picked the scent from a nearby bush.

"Y-yes, my lord?" the imp whimpered. The coward, forever fearful of his master's command, rushed to his aid.

Sesshōmaru regarded him and knelt behind the bush. Jaken, still unaware of his master's actions, gasped behind him. The daiyōkai stood once again, this time holding the unconscious human child at arm's length. He walked past the flabbergasted Jaken; it was humorously easy to ignore his presence.

A-Un snapped at the imp and followed behind the dog demon. Jaken had no choice but to respect his master's odd endeavors and learn to live with them.

* * *

Author's Note: P.S.:

This, as reminder, shall be a one-shot until further notice. Depends on how well this "experiment" turns out. As of now, I'm getting the gist of a drabble of sorts, but then again, maybe just a short story. I don't know. We'll see.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Hunt, Rin, Kill For Your Food

Author's Note:

Okay, so far.. I kinda like it. It's starting to evolve, the plot, I mean. Reminder: this will be somewhat of a drabble, or a compialation of vignettes, I suppose.

Anywho, thanks for not chewing and spitting it back out, fellow Inuyasha fans! It seemed very risky of me to publish on new grounds... Though I think I may be overthinking it. :3

So... onward with the story! For there are many more interesting words to read...

* * *

The moon was slowly edging further away from sight, the sun taking its lawful place in the sky.

Sesshōmaru was still eyeing the imp with seething venom. "You realize, Jaken, that I hold your very essence in my hand?"

Jaken gulped fearfully. "Yes, Lord Sesshōmaru, please forgive me!"

"Quiet, wretch. This won't do." Sesshōmaru, unfazed by the kappa's pleas, pulled his reproachful gaze from the little demon and returned his full attention to the girl.

She still hadn't woken. It didn't worry the daiyōkai, no, but it left him puzzled. Was she sleeping? Dreaming? Dead? Ill? What had become of his human? No, of _the_ human, he corrected himself. This child wasn't _his_, how absurd. No, she was merely a companion of sorts, an entertainer, if you will. He had no ties to her; frankly, he had no ties to anything. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to distance from her aid. She obviously needed to be watched, lest she wake and wander off again.

Sighing, the daiyōkai finished reprimanding the imp for incompletion of his duties. "Jaken, it is agreed… that the child is human, correct?" Foolish, selfish, demon. He'd been ordered to find the girl food, not a wasted carcass half-eaten by previous predators.

Jaken nodded furiously. "Of course, Lord Sesshōmaru! Please, what must I do to regain your good grace once more?" he wailed, flinging himself upon the demon with pitiful haste. Sesshōmaru couldn't deny his irritation with the imp's surprising stunt, for it did well to stir the human girl.

"Leave, Jaken. Out of my sight. I'll call for more food if necessary."

"But—my lord!"

"Go," his superior commanded, cautioning A-Un to escort Jaken a few feet's distance away.

Sesshōmaru remembered the finds that Jaken had brought for Rin, and glanced in the direction of its putrid stench. Ridiculous imp. Lord Sesshōmaru had specified that Jaken hunt for food. Not deceased _vermin_.

A rotting feline would never do, in fact, it'd worsen the situation. What was he supposed to do now? Time wasted, Jaken dismissed… He'd just have to wait for her sleep to fade. Only then could he restore her strength.

"Lord Sesshōmaru …?"

That frail voice brought him out of his reverie. Looking down at the girl leaned against his side, he acknowledged her positively. "You were advised to hunt, Rin." It was as cheering as if he'd told her he'd been worried. It was enough for her childlike gratitude to increase.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshōmaru!" she whispered, suddenly wrapping her tiny arms around his side.

In surprise, the daiyōkai awkwardly tugged at her, reminding her of her place. "This once, Rin. Just this once," he murmured, standing and bringing her with him. Still weakened from her fainting spell, she wobbled slightly and fought to keep up. The two companions walked past A-Un and Jaken, who, like the simple-minded imp he was, stuck his tongue out at the human in a very childish manor.

The dog demon looked malevolently at him and he quickly sucked in his tongue.

Sesshōmaru and Rin waded into tall weeds, half-hidden by any unlucky passerby. Once in the near middle, Sesshōmaru turned to Rin. "Well?"

The girl looked around, curious as curious children were. "Well what, my lord?" she asked, skipping in circles to catch a flying insect.

The dog demon closed his eyes in impatience. Not like the kind he often felt towards Jaken, but the more subdued kind, more amusing than anything. "Before we head farther, you are to learn to hunt. I can't have a weakling slowing my search. Hunt, Rin. Kill for you survival."

The child stared at him with obvious confusion. "What do I do, my lord?" she dared to ask.

The daiyōkai looked at her blankly, then walked away. "Your instincts, Rin, should be enough. Come back when you've caught your food." Sesshōmaru glanced away from the girl. She couldn't be left alone; the stench of demon reeked all over the grounds. The weeds were enough to hide, but her scent alone was potent as well… "Jaken," he added, realizing how useful the little imp could be at times. "Watch her. Mind her safety." He regarded the horrified kappa and walked back to his dragon beast of burden.

Rin stared at her retreating master. "Oh, yes, Lord Sesshōmaru!" With that, the giddy child bounded (with what energy she had left) out of sight and in search of food. "Come on, Master Jaken!"

Sesshōmaru could leave them now. Rin would be safe, Jaken would be busy chasing her across the country side, and A-Un wasn't much company… so now… the daiyōkai could relax.

It'd been fairly easy to ignore the loud raucous caused by the quarrelsome imp and child since the latest addition, Sesshōmaru remarked. But then, a question formed in the dusty region of curiosity in the back of his mind.

What business had he to allow the girl his company? What business had he, Sesshōmaru, to revive her?

Was it her smiling face despite the wicked bruises when he'd first met her?

Or was it her compassion to aid Sesshōmaru back to health?

These factors made no sense; the daiyōkai loathed the human species, let alone there vile nature. But this human female child… there was something so unnatural about her… something between the two species that had Sesshōmaru ill at ease.

* * *

Meanwhile, the kappa demon searched all he could, but to no avail. He'd lost the human Rin and now—He dared not think what Sesshōmaru would do.

"Oh, Lord Sesshōmaru! I hope my lord shows this withered demon mercy when he finds out what I've done!" The imp looked about the tall weeds, ignorant to the presence of his master, who, upon hearing the cries of triumph, came to the hidden child's aid. Jaken, being the weak kappa he was, couldn't have heard her if it saved his own life. "Ah, Rin!" he called still, frantically moving about the grass, unaware of his follower. "Please, Rin, you must show yourself! Lord Sesshōmaru will be most displeased with the both of us—" Jaken stopped short of his pleas.

"Jaken," Sesshōmaru's voice seethed. "Where is she?"

The imp turned stiffly beneath the daiyōkai's looming shadow. "My lord, please, she is gone, and I have tried—" A thought came to the little demon. "Perhaps, my lord… it is best the human is gone. Lord Sesshōmaru, you don't really need a frail weakling tagging along anyway—"

The daiyōkai nearly chuckled. "You're right, Jaken. I don't need a frail weakling slowing my search." The imp couldn't have heard more pleasing words if the master had said he appreciated the kappa's loyalty. Lord Sesshōmaru's words were short-lived, though.

"I'll find her. Leave, Jaken." So slightly it was unnoticeable beneath his hakama pants, he reared back his shin and kicked the behind of the arrogant kappa demon. The imp landed on his head, a large bruise forming immediately.

"Bu-but, Lord Sesshōmaru!"

The daiyōkai ignored him. Rin was lost, Jaken to blame, and he had to secure her safety.

Sesshōmaru took three steps further into the thicket and immediately caught her treasured scent. Jaken had lost her scent? This close? Stupid, wicked, ungrateful, disrespectful, _imp_. Jaken had wanted her gone! More than he'd like to admit to himself, this discovery annoyed him, no, _angered _him.

"Rin," he murmured, impassive to the circumstances. That was all that needed to be said. Jaken had yelled and ranted all he wanted, for show of course, and one word was all it took from Sesshōmaru.

The human girl bounded into view, having been crouching even lower in the weeds, completely hidden from any creature. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" Without warning, the child threw herself around his waist, then quickly let go to once more run off again. "I've been learning, my lord!" she chirped, bouncing out of sight.

Watching her leap and pounce back into the weeds was nearly… amusing. Slightly, so slightly the daiyōkai hadn't noticed himself, a corner of his pursed lips turned up in a smirk. He quickly, very hastily, diminished it, returning his calm face back to the expressionless display.

"Have you eaten, Rin?" he asked, walking in her given direction. Her scent was very potent, but… it was mixed with blood. Plenty of the red gore to have worries _cross_ his mind, though not enough to _sustain_ them; he quickly realized it was not Rin's own blood that had been spilt, but that of an animals. This surprised him. Had the human child really hunted her food? Had she slaughtered her prey like the predator she needed to be?

"Lord Sesshōmaru," she called. "Come see!"

Leisurely, he strode to his companion, curious as to what she'd been able to catch. It was an orange marten. How in hell's hellfire had she managed _that?_

"You slew a marten?" he inquired, kneeling, then sitting on the ground beside the child and the pool of blood.

The girl, despite the gore that should've scared her, smiled at him luridly. "I did, my lord. But…" she trailed off, looking at the carcass embarrassingly.

Sesshōmaru, slightly curious despite his efforts not to care, pulled the child's gaze back to him. "But what, Rin?"

"I killed him very wickedly, my lord. With a rock. It was very brutal. Jaken didn't like it. He said it was improper of one who traveled under your companionship, Lord Sesshōmaru. I'm sorry," she breathed, clasping her bloody hands together. "I'm to be punished, aren't I, Sesshōmaru?" she quickly mumbled before clenching her eyes shut.

Like Jaken's earlier wait, it didn't come.

Sesshōmaru was surprised. The human could hunt, kill, and fend for herself quite nicely. She just needed advisory, and maybe a bit of strategy, and she'd fair just fine alongside him and his nuisance of a servant.

"You'll learn," he said, standing and scanning the perimeter for a certain kappa. "Jaken!"

"Yes, my lord!" Of course, the demon hadn't obeyed and was at the ready for his master's command.

"Cook the marten for her. Teach her how to purify the meat."

Sesshōmaru cast one last glance at the girl, then to her blood-stained kosode. There were splatters everywhere. How brutal had the child _been_? It must've been blind, or innocent. She couldn't have known what she was doing, let alone feeling anything other than remorse for doing so. Nonetheless, it looked almost… savage, barbaric, even.

It seemed there was much more to teach his companion. Much, much more.

* * *

Author's Note, P.S.:

Ah, and there you have it. I feel relieved to have finally gotten this story published. Just putting it out there, I don't know the whole laydown of Inuyasha, how it ends, how Naraku's demise turns out... just that Rin eventually resised with Kaeade*, given the choice to someday return to the trusty side of her Sess3

Thanks for reading, folks! Please stay tuned for more, it's not compelte yet. There shall be more _fluff_, if you can call it that. Hehe.


	3. Bruises, Rin, You're Familiar With Them

Author's Note:

Well, the holidays were emotionally exhausting, yet enjoyable! I hope yours was as well, fellow Inuyasha fans!

So, without further adieu, keep scrolling. Please ignore the grammatical mistakes that are very likely to have hidden when I proofread. Unfortunately, this chapter was half written on my iPad, causing a lot of words to somehow merge and whatnot.

* * *

"Jaken, wake her. A-Un is getting restless." It was still night, and the dog demon hadn't stopped just for the child. He had allowed her the dragon as a place of slumber. Amusingly, and as predicted, she immediately fell under after she laid her dear head down.

"Yes, my lord," the imp obliged ruefully; it was much more tolerable servicing the daiyōkai with the child asleep. How long had her slumber granted him ease this time? Three? Four hours? It was longer than the last she'd slept. Thinking on it, the beast of burden was more likely to be tiring anyway.

While the dragon still walked, Jaken jumped on its back. "Wake, child!"

The sleeping human did not stir, leaving Jaken impatient.

"Rin!" he squealed, prodding her forehead with his Staff of Two Heads. The girl yelped, alert and hurting. "Lord Sesshōmaru demands you wake!"

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" Rin cried helplessly, leaping from the dragon and running ahead. A bump the size of her fist rose from the blow. The daiyōkai looked down at the child, noticed the cause of Jaken's fuss, and glanced back at him.

"Jaken." The imp couldn't have regretted his actions any more than he had looking upon his master's calm gaze; it was when he was most infuriated did he seem the most collected.

"Please, Lord Sesshōmaru! I apologize! Rin!" He scrambled to her reach, took a hand, and bowed lowly. "Forgive me, Rin! Maybe some herbs will—"

"Master Jaken, that hurt." Rin's voice was small, whiny. It caught Sesshōmaru's attention immediately.

Before any comprehension could be made, the daiyōkai snatched the imp and held him at eye level. Jaken squirmed half-hazardly, anxious of that stoic gaze in the dog demon's eyes.

"You, Jaken, are beneath me. Assume as much. Therefore, what right have you to touch Rin?"

The imp gulped loudly. "My Lord, do forgive me so! I was only obeying your wishes! The child wouldn't wake! What else was I to do?"

The daiyōkai remained calm, though underneath the stoic mask, he was seething. Hadn't he accumulated the child as means of protecting her? Hadn't he made sure of her safety in any situation regarding his battles? How dare this imp touch her when the protective link between he and the girl was so clearly there.

Suddenly, the imp dropped. Sesshōmaru merely ignored his fall and stepped upon him as though the kappa were the ground itself. To the kappa demon, it was the same as though the dog demon had promised forgiveness for endangering the child so.

"Rin."

"Yes, my lord?" the girl replied, hurrying to her master's side.

She watched with a slight grimace as he knelt to her height and looked upon her very sore forehead.

"A bruise will heal. You're fine." He touched the red welt-like wound gingerly, with what little care he was possible of showing.

Rin smiled at his try and stepped away. "Thank you, Lord Sesshōmaru!" Somehow, in a matter of seconds, she'd gone from hurt and pained, to happy and upbeat. As she should.

The girl ran in circles around the beast of burden, having subconsciously forgiven the imp for his impertinence. Sesshōmaru walked ahead, thinking of the subtle fury he'd felt moments before. He was slowly becoming impatient with the imp and his antics.

* * *

It was morning now, and the human child was still happily jumping about, picking flowers and berries. Thought, unbeknownst to the her demon companions, there lacked the zeal in her step, the eagerness in her jump; she was tiring once more.

Without thinking, she walked up behind the two headed dragon, silently thankful it walked a distance behind her master. She steadily caught on to its saddle-like straps, and hoisted herself onto its back. All while striving to keep quiet. In no time, Rin had slumped over, sleep finally catching up to her.

* * *

A-Un's weight shifted. The daiyōkai noticed. He turned, surprising the kappa, and walked back to the dragon. He gazed upon the child resting peacefully on it with curiosity.

Jaken, who watched his lord suspiciously, gasped as Sesshōmaru raised a clawed hand and pushed aside her matted bangs. The bruise was a deep purple color, but it would heal. He shouldn't worry. She'd had them before, though... she shouldn't now under his care. Jaken was fairly lucky to be walking.

Turning, he heard something like a growl, a rumble of sorts. His hand slowly inched toward Tōkijin, though it was unnecessary. The area around them didn't hold a demonic scent. The growl's owner came from that of the sleeping child.

She was hungry. Again. He'd forgotten how often humans needed food. Sighing, the daiyōkai realized he'd have to prepare food for her this time. He didn't want her killing so brutally anymore. Only if it were substantial to her health.

And this time, he would not allow the kappa to retrieve the meal. He'd disappoint again.

Sesshōmaru left the sleeping girl under watchful care of the dragon; it was obvious the kappa couldn't be trusted. He walked to the nearest river in search of less bloody meats.

* * *

Author's Note:

Truthfully, I didn't like this one as much. I think it could've been done a bit better.. Maybe less emotional.. Eh, I don't know.

Anyway, thanks for reading! and Happy Holidays!


End file.
